battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr 43
The (English: Rifle 1943) is a German semi-automatic rifle designed by Walther small arms in 1943 for limited use in the German military. It was seen in very small numbers with standard German soldiers, but was more so issued to specialist soldiers and elite units. It fired the 7.92x57 Mauser cartridge, the same as the Karabiner 98, with an effective range of 500 meters and a maximum range of 800 meters. It featured iron sights, but was also compatible with a ZF4 scope. Battlefield 1942 The Gewehr 43 ZF4 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion, issued to the German Elite Scout kit. The Gewehr 43 ZF4 is the only semi-automatic sniper rifle in Battlefield 1942. In terms of performance, the Gewehr 43 ZF4 has the same projectile as the K98K and No.4, meaning they possess the same damage and multipliers, with a faster velocity over its bolt-action counterparts by 500 meters per second. Its semi-automatic nature allows the Gewehr 43 to fire five times faster than the fire rate of the others sniper rifles, but still significantly less than the fire rates of the M1 Garand and Type 5. The Gewehr 43 ZF4 has three magazines compared to five magazines by the other Scout rifles, though this can be remedied by being close to an Ammo Crate. In terms of spread, the Gewehr 43 is less accurate than its counterparts on a few occasions, with its spread values often being the equal to or slightly higher in most situations. The only exceptions to when the spread value is lower is whilst proning or strafing at its minimum spread value. Uniquely, jumping has no effect on the Gewehr 43 ZF4, a trait not shared with other sniper rifles. Its recoil tends to drift either upwards or upwards right, but will reset to the original aiming position just in time for the next shot to be fired whilst aiming down the sights. Like all guns, being in a prone position will decrease the recoil. Gallery Gewehr 43 ZF4 BF1942.png|The Gewehr 43 ZF4 in first person File:BF1942_SS_G43.png|A German Scout fires his Gewehr 43 at enemy targets Battlefield V The Gewehr 43 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Company interface and later in Pre-Alpha gameplay. The weapon is reminiscent of the Mondragón of Battlefield 1, as it is a three-shot kill at seemingly all ranges, and in its base version is loaded with 5-round stripper clips. It is comparable to the Turner SMLE, as it has the same magazine and reserve ammo capacity, but with a slightly slower rate of fire. Upgrades Gallery The Company interface - Battlefield V.jpg|Gewehr 43 being held on the far right BF5 Gewehr 43 Beta 01.png|First person BF5 Gewehr 43 Beta 03.png|Iron sights BF5 Gewehr 43 Beta 02.png|Reloading with single rounds BF5 Gewehr 43 Beta 04.png|Reloading with stripper clips BF5 Gewehr 43 Beta 05.png|Closing the bolt BF5 Gewehr 43 Beta 07.png|Changing detachable magazines References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield V